Saving His Butt
by Psychic101
Summary: Tag to "Shawn 2.0" Juliet find's herself saving Shawn Spencer's butt yet again.


Needed to write this after watching "Shawn 2.0"

* * *

Shawn sprinted into the station and ran straight to his dad's desk.

"Dad you gotta help me!" Shawn said. Henry looked at Shawn whose clothes were wrinkled, had bags under his eyes and his hair was messed up.

"With?"

"Gina!" Shawn ducked behind Henry's desk. Henry had heard many stories about Gina or "Crazy Gina" according to Shawn. Juliet walked over to Henry's desk and looked at Shawn.

"Umm. Shawn?"

"Yeah?" Shawn looked up, still not over the whole Declan thing.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Hiding." Shawn whispered "Dad don't let her get me!" Shawn hissed gripping Henry's legs.

"Stop it! And stay here as long as you'd like." Henry sat down.

"She said she'd kill me." Shawn added.

"Uh huh." Henry wasn't really paying attention. Juliet was confused more than anything.

"Who's trying to kill you?" Juliet questioned.

"Gina." Henry told her.

"Crazy Gina." Shawn mumbled.

"I'm confused."

"Let's just say this girl has a little obsession with Shawn." Henry chuckled.

"Little? She stocked me!"

"After you blew her off." Henry pointed out.

"She's refers to herself in the 3rd person!" Henry banged against the desk and a hiss of pain came from Shawn.

"So what are you doing here?"

"After you declined my invitation to that wedding on Saturday I had no choice but to take Gina who now thinks I'm her boyfriend. Ergo I had to hide so I came here." Shawn explained it as if it was the most logical thing in the whole world.

"I still don't get why you're hiding." Shawn sighed.

"You'll see in a minute. Shawn head down." Henry whispered as Gina walked into the station. Shawn quickly hid himself from view and Juliet took in Gina. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, a pink dress on. Her eyes looked… crazy.

"Oh Mr. Spencer!" Gina walked over to Henry.

"Gina. Hi." Henry gave a smile "What can I do for you?"

"Gina is looking for Shawn is he around here?" from the corner of her eye Juliet saw Shawn. It looked as if he was… was he praying?

"No I haven't seen him." Henry lied easily.

"Oh. And what about you?" Gina turned to Juliet.

"Me?" Juliet was shocked that Gina asked her where Shawn was.

"Who else would Gina be talking to?" Gina had a slight rudeness to her voice that Juliet did not like.

"I haven't seen Shawn either."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Gina asked she had suddenly turned defensive.

"I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara. A co-worker and friend of Shawn's." Juliet held out her hand with a smile on her face.

"That's nice." Gina snapped "If you see him you'll let Gina know won't you Mr. Spencer?" Gina turned sweet again as she talked to Henry.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. Gina smiled at Henry than frowned at Juliet as she walked away.

"What's her problem?" Juliet was angry. Everybody liked her she got Christmas cards from people she arrested! Damn it she had a gun and handcuffs. You think people would learn by now.

"Exactly." Shawn popped up making Juliet jump. She had forgotten about Shawn hiding behind the desk. "Jeez Jules are you okay?" Juliet put a hand on her beating heart. Henry stood up, whispered something to Shawn and he walked away.

"Yeah I'm fine." Juliet smoothed down her skirt.

"Uh huh," Shawn stood. She knew he knew she wasn't 'fine' and he knew she knew that he knew she wasn't fine.

"Honestly Shawn. I'm fine." she gave a reassuring smile.

"How's Declan?" Juliet couldn't help but notice the venom in Shawn's voice as he said Declan's name.

"He's fine." Juliet nodded not having the guts to him things between her and Declan hadn't worked out.

"I'm going to continue to hide." Shawn said to no one. He walked away and hid behind a pillar as Gina rounded the corner. Juliet rolled her eyes and walked past Shawn over to the lobby desk. On the way Juliet overheard Gina telling Buzz about her quote "Relationship with Shawn" unquote. That did it. Juliet knew Shawn was hiding something from her, and she knew she didn't like crazy Gina talking about Shawn like that.

Juliet sighed, turned around and grabbed Shawn by the arm. She dragged him into the empty conference room (with the blinds drawn) and she kissed him. Shawn was shocked by the kiss, but he soon regained himself and kissed her back. Juliet let her hands go up and curl into his hair. As Shawn's went down and rested on her waist.

"Jules…" Juliet pulled away and examined Shawn. His eyes were closed, his hands still on her waist. Juliet noticed her bright red lipstick on his lips. She leaned in and kissed his lips one more time.

"What's going on?" he asked, this time he pulled away.

"Go with it." She kissed his cheek leaving a red imprint of her lips. She reached into her pocket and took out her lipstick she reapplied it. Shawn realized that if she was reapplying makeup he had some on his face. He went to wipe it off but she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Juliet had replaced her red lipstick with a brown.

"Saving your butt. You owe me." Juliet quickly left the room. The door opened again a few seconds later and Gina walked inside.

"Shawn I finally… what's on your face?" she wiped Shawn's cheek. Juliet's red lipstick came off on her finger. "This is lipstick!"

"And?" Shawn asked confused on how Juliet was helping him.

"Gina didn't wear red lipstick today!"

"Meaning?"

"You kissed another girl!" Shawn finally got it. Gina just seemed to notice lipstick on his lips too. "You kissed her back!"

"Uh… yes?" Shawn said unsure if he was supposed to answer that. Gina slapped him really hard on his cheek.

"Gina and you are through!" she turned and stormed out of the room. Shawn stood there shocked, and confused for a moment. He walked outside still stunned and he saw Juliet smiling and talking to Lassie. She said something that caused Lassie to turn and walk away. Shawn rushed to her, grabbed her turned her around and pressed his lips to hers.

Shawn knew people were staring, Shawn knew Lassie would kill him and Shawn knew he didn't care. Shawn pulled away and whispered "I'll call you later." Before he turned and rushed out of the station. Juliet stood there puzzled, while the chief cleared her throat. Juliet turned and she was motioned to step into the office.

She was definitely calling Shawn later.


End file.
